Um Conto de Natal
by Ju Kitsune
Summary: Em uma noite de Natal um espectro ronda a pensão de Geffen... Baseado em "A Christmas Carol" - ou "Um Conto de Natal" - de Charles Dickens. Os personagens são os mesmo da minha fic O Heptagrama de Sangue.


Um Conto de Natal

O Natal em Rune Midgard é colorido de branco graças à neve encantada que vem de Lutie. Essa precipitação permite que até a temperatura de Morroc diminua durante o dia (e torne-se insuportavelmente fria durante a noite). Já Geffen - de clima notoriamente ameno por causa das águas que a circundam – fica quase tão fria como as cidades montanhosas, a exemplo de Hugel.

Em contraste com o clima gélido do lado de fora, os interiores das casas e prédios de Geffen são aquecidos por suas lareiras crepitantes. A magia comum aos habitantes da cidade permite que o calor do fogo permaneça, mesmo quando esse já se extinguiu. Dito isto, a grande lareira de pedra da pensão de Geffen seguia a regra e mantinha boa parte do estabelecimento aquecido. Exceto naquela noite.

Não faltavam muitos dias para o Natal. O clima nas ruas era de antecipação para a festa. Por toda a parte as decorações enfeitavam portas, janelas, postes, bancos e tudo o mais que pudesse ter uma fita ou qualquer outro adorno enrolado. Os monstros de todas as cavernas, labirintos e masmorras deviam agradecer por esses dias, pois uma parte considerável dos aventureiros parava sua caçada e partia para a desesperada busca por presentes do ano, trocando tais lugares sombrios pelas ruas apinhadas de Prontera.

Um dos poucos grupos que não seguiam a onda de compras era aquele que ocupava parte dos quartos da pensão da cidade dos Bruxos naquela noite. Eles passaram o dia nas cavernas profundas da Torre do Relógio, fazendo terrorismo com os Orcs que não tinham chance contra as Nevascas que os esperavam ao virar cada esquina. Somente no final da tarde os guerreiros saíram para encontrar o sol se pondo e a pensão de Al de Baran lotada, fazendo com que seguissem para Geffen, onde se acomodaram em volta da lareira e seu fogo acolhedor.

Nada durante o passar das horas indicaria que qualquer coisa incomum ocorreria quando todos dormissem.

Foi somente quando o relógio bateu a primeira das três badaladas que indicavam que a madrugada já se ia que alguém poderia perceber que havia algo de estranho rondando o corredor da pensão que já dormia. O aventureiro que acordasse naquele momento perceberia o frio sobre-humano que se apoderara do espaço. Se esse insone levantasse em busca da origem de tal frio não a encontraria na janela bem fechada e de vidros grossos, tampouco encontraria uma fenda que permitisse a entrada de uma brisa vinda da rua.

Não seria necessário muito estudo para se notar que o frio entrava para os quartos através do pequeno espaço existente entre a porta e o chão, sendo fácil concluir que a causa da baixa temperatura estaria no corredor. Com o passar do tempo (marcado pelo tiquetaquear do relógio), quem estivesse acordado conseguiria ouvir um fraco som metálico que parecia vir de lugar nenhum e de todos os lados ao mesmo tempo.

Aquele que se aventurasse no corredor cada vez mais gelado sentiria arrepios percorrerem seu corpo, sem contar a sensação de estar sendo pressionado por uma força invisível. A respiração de qualquer pessoa normal ficaria presa nos pulmões que não pareciam conseguir encontrar ar suficiente. Quem não tivesse uma mente forte provavelmente se encontraria num estado de pânico sem sentido aparente; tal pânico só aumentaria quando, ao tentar fugir, encontrasse seu corpo não mais respondendo aos seus comandos.

O frio chegou ao seu ponto máximo quando o relógio bateu o primeiro quarto de hora. No momento em que o som parou de reverberar uma luz azulada surgiu no topo das escadas. O barulho surdo dos ponteiros do relógio foi rapidamente engolido pelo som pesado de uma corrente caindo no chão. A luz – até o momento disforme – passou a ganhar forma quando uma figura que não parecia conseguir se decidir entre o sólido e o gasoso surgiu de dentro da luminosidade.

A aparição passou a mover-se lentamente. Parecia andar, mas não tinha pés aparentes e era visível que flutuava a um palmo¹ do chão. A figura se materializava lentamente.

O espectro chegara à metade do corredor. Agora já era possível ver uma face contorcida em um esgar de dor e aflição. Ele continuou avançando, até parar em frente a uma porta. Após observá-la longamente, o ser avançou e, sem esforço, atravessou a barreira de madeira.

Dentro do quarto um Cavaleiro dormia. Seu sono foi interrompido por causa da súbita mudança na atmosfera, agora gelada e pesada. Um par de olhos verdes claros abriu-se e olhou ao redor do quarto, parando na figura mal-assombrada que flutuava aos pés da cama.

O fantasma ergueu o braço translúcido e ossudo, a "pele" envolvia os ossos de tal forma que seu contorno era nítido. Com uma voz que parecia vir das profundezas de Niflheim ele falou ao Cavaleiro que já acordara:

- FC... Nesse Natal você usou de sua posição para impedir que aqueles a sua volta aproveitassem essa época do ano... Eu fui enviado para mostrar-lhe as conseqüências dos seus atos!

Um breve momento de silêncio seguiu-se a essa fala. O fantasma esperava a reação do jovem que o encarava. Este, silenciosamente, esticou o braço até alcançar algo ao lado da cama. Com um movimento rápido ele avançou até a aparição e, com um movimento amplo, desferiu um golpe diagonal com a Kataná Flamejante². A criatura mal teve tempo de desviar de modo que não fosse dividida ao meio.

A aparição passou de surpresa para raiva. Um som espectral saiu de sua boca escancarada, um som que nem no Reino dos Mortos já fora ouvido. O grito foi interrompido por duas vozes que falaram ao mesmo tempo:

- Rajada Congelante!

- Rajada de Flechas!

O fantasma foi atingido pela coluna de gelo, congelando instantaneamente. O gelo foi quebrado imediatamente por um par de flechas de prata que se fixaram à parede atrás de FC. O espectro se contorceu e se desfez em pequenas esferas de luz azul que flutuaram pelo quarto. Sem a figura bloqueando a porta, o Cavaleiro pôde ver um Arquimago de cabelos curtos e negros ao lado de uma Caçadora de longos cabelos ruivos. Os dois olharam para seu companheiro de clã e deram um muito casual "boa noite, FC". Este apontou para os dois com a espada que ainda empunhava e perguntou, no seu usual tom frio:

- O que os dois fazem no meu quarto?

- Eu fui tomar água e vi uma luz pela fresta da porta do teu quarto. – Respondeu Adriano Lane, o Arquimago, enquanto perscrutava o ambiente com seus olhos azuis gélidos.

- E eu ouvi esse aqui caminhando no corredor. – Joanne, a Caçadora, apontou para o Arquimago a seu lado. - Tu faz muito barulho quando anda, Dri... – Ele já ia responder quando foi interrompido pela ruiva. – FC, nesse frio tu dorme sem camisa?

O Cavaleiro encarou os dois e, balançando a espada, começou a expulsá-los.

- Fora! Eu não dei permissão pra ninguém entrar nesse quarto, vivo ou não!

- Tudo bem, só me deixa ver se derrubou alguma coisa...

- Fora, Ju!

- Mas...

- Vamos, Ju. – Adriano já arrastava a outra pelo braço, murmurando um "boa noite" para o Cavaleiro enfurecido.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Eu olhava incrédula para o Lorde a minha frente, que continuava com a mesma expressão de sempre.

- Sério? – Perguntei. – Isso realmente aconteceu?

- Sim. – Respondeu FC.

- Um fantasma apareceu pra ti com uma mensagem e vocês simplesmente acabaram com ele?

- Que fantasma? – Joanne chegara com um prato contendo duas fatias de bolo.

- Nossa querida Caroline Falkland³ aqui comentou que achava que a Pensão de Geffen tinha um ar... Estranho. Eu contei pra ela daquele incidente com um fantasma alguns anos atrás.

A Atiradora franziu as sobrancelhas e abocanhou uma garfada de bolo enquanto olhava para o teto meditativamente.

- Ah! Aquele fantasma azul... Nunca mais apareceu? – Ela perguntou ao homem ao seu lado.

- Não, só aquela vez.

- Também! Vocês o destruíram! E se ele tivesse uma mensagem importante?

Os dois olharam para mim como se eu fosse louca.

- Agora é tarde demais. – Falou a ruiva, encolhendo os ombros.

Encarei os dois por mais algum tempo, dei um longo suspiro, levantei-me, desejei boa noite aos dois e me dirigi às escadas. Parei no meio do caminho e me voltei para o Lorde que se espreguiçava longamente na cadeira.

- FC, em que quarto tu tava quando aconteceu isso?

Ele parou com os braços levantados, pensou um pouco e respondeu, sem se virar para mim:

- No quinto da esquerda. Não é nesse que tu estás?

- Não, era nesse que eu estava.

Mudei de direção e fui falar com a pensionista.

* * *

¹: curiosidade: um palmo é aproximadamente 22cm.

²: ok, momento Rowan do anime, mas uma Flamejante cabe tão bem nessa situação

³: quase certeza que não falei o nome completo da Carol antes, usarei o conto pra isso :D

**~ * ~**

**Nota da autora: **EU NÃO MORRI! *-* Eu só estou estudando pro vestibular... Anyway! Feliz Natal!!! Decidi escrever esse conto de Natal pra comemorar ^^ A idéia inicial era reproduzir um dos amigos secretos que o clã faz in game, mas a história não saía de jeito nenhum. Sabe-se lá como essa idéia louca me surgiu à mente e eu fiz a versão de Um Conto de Natal no PS. E saiu exatamente como eu queria. Obviamente, Dickens está se revirando em sua tumba no momento.

Igual, espero que gostem, esse é meu presente de Natal ^^ *Tá, já são 2:52 da manhã do dia 26 enquanto eu escrevo isso, mas finjam que é dia 25, ok?*


End file.
